Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with dual gates.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, each transistor is an electronic element with three terminals. Types of transistors include bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and field effect transistors (FETs). Each of the FETs has three terminals comprising a gate, a source and a drain. Each FET has a threshold voltage. When the voltage difference between the gate and the source exceeds the threshold voltage, a channel is formed between the source and the drain. However, if the gate receives voltage for long periods of time, the threshold voltage shifts.